Lost in the Lost Ground
by Kotori Susayski
Summary: Yume Yukishiro is an alter who works for H.O.L.Y. One day she is sent to the lost ground on a mission, but while she is there she lose her memory in a fight.Kazuma saves her life and now he's stuck with her. What's an alter user to do?
1. Meet Yume

A/N: Well this is my first s-CRY-ed fan fiction; I hope it is enjoyable. I will try to update as soon as possible. I can only do so if I have enough time. Also future chapters will most likely be longer. So read and review!

Disclaimer: If I owned s-Cry-ed Scheris' voice wouldn't be so annoying

* * *

Martin Jigmar sat in his expansive office in the building of Holy. He was leaning on his desk hands crossed, waiting for someone. The doors of his office opened with a swish noise, and a girl entered.

"You requested my presence sir?" The teenager asked in an unnervingly calm manner. "Yes. As you may know Ryuho and Scheris have been searching for the rogue alter NP3228 for quite awhile now. I feel that they will need your abilities to capture him. They will be leaving shortly make sure you are with them."

"Consider it done sir."

With that the girl left. Jigmar leaned back into his chair before announcing, "Elian, I want you to keep an eye on what happens."

Scheris Adjani gripped a clipboard in her left hand, while overseeing what materials were being put into their grey transportation vehicle. The blue haired girl sighed, feeling bored.

"All everyone, everything is almost ready to go!" The alter user exclaimed happily glad to be going.

"Scheris I am to be going with you." A voice stated.

The aforementioned girl turned around to see a teenaged girl with waist length black hair, grey colored eyes, and wearing a similar uniform.

"Yume! You scared me. Why didn't Captain Jigmar tell us this?"

"I was just informed, if you do not believe me you may ask him yourself."

"No, it's alright I believe you. But I don't think Ryuho will be to happy about this."

"Is that true? Well then let me go offer this news to him myself." Yume said smiling slightly and with that she left Scheris behind.

"Is everything ready to go?" An emotionless voice questioned. Ryuho turned to face a trembling recruit.

"A-almost s-sir." The man stuttered, his face half hidden behind a clipboard.

"Well then hu-" The teenager was interrupted.

"Ryuho, scaring the new recruits? Shame on you."

The alter user almost scowled recognizing the voice.

"Yukishiro. What are you doing here?" Ryuho questioned turning around slowly to face the speaker.

Yume looked at him with a half smile, "Didn't you know? Jigmar has ordered me to come with you, for assistance."

" I don't need any help to capture NP3228." Ryuho replied as scathingly as he could. "Of course." Yume replied enigmatically, while walking away from the older alter user.

. "All right everyone! It's time to go!"

* * *

All right now that you have read the first chapter review!


	2. Kazukun sick again?

A/N: I guess no one really liked the first chapter. Well I suppose I'll give another shot at this. Oh and I want at least one review before I update again. Well on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own s-CRY-ed. Sigh.

* * *

It was an average day for the Inners; the sun was shining; the birds were singing as they flew around cheerfully. Oh and the Inners worked happily, well most of them anyway. Kazuma looked glumly at the barn he was supposed to be helping repair. Keyword _supposed _to, the redhead was trying to decide if he should leave now or later. 

"Kazu-kun, are you all right?" A young girl's voice questioned.

The aforementioned teenager turned around, his eyes resting for a moment on Kanami Yuta. Kazuma felt a twinge of guilt for what he was about to do next.

"Oooooooooh. I don't feel so hot, Kanami." He groaned, grabbing his stomach.

"Maybe you should go home and lie down Kazu-kun." The brown haired girl said, mentally sighing. She wasn't really all that surprised that her hero had suddenly gotten sick. In away, you could say, she was expecting it.

Kazuma nodded before rushing off to meet Kimishima, those H.O.L.Y. bastards were coming again.

The alter user stopped a few feet from his broken home spotting his friend's car. Kimishima was standing in front of his motor vehicle, his arms crossed over his chest and tapping his foot. Kimishima sighed before turning away from the house, and spotted the red head.

"Hey what took you so long?" Kimishima asked; his arms still crossed.

"I had to do some stuff." Kazuma responded while jumping into Kimishma's new car.

The last one had been totaled during Kazuma's fight with a H.O.L.Y. member.

"Let's go. I want beat those H.O.L.Y jerks again." Kazuma stated thinking about a certain green haired alter user.

* * *

Scheris P.O.V 

I sighed feeling the tendrils of boredom reaching for my mind, it wasn't all that interesting staring at a monitor. I stood up and reached my arms up to allow blood flow. It was very quiet in the van; pretty much everyone was feeling the intense dislike radiating off of Yume and Ryuho, even though they hadn't said anything. I went to go sit next to Yume, because she had always been pretty nice to me, even if she treated me like a little kid sometimes. I found her sitting with her legs crossed and hands folded in her lap. She looked at me with her gray eyes as I sat down. Yume then looked at the ground. I bit my bottom lip wanting to ask her a question that I thought she wouldn't like.

"What's wrong?" She asked, not even looking up.

"I-I want to ask you something. But,"

"Go ahead, and ask." Yume said interrupting me.

"Why is it that you and Ryuho dislike each other so much?"

" Our personalities are to alike, plus he is just plain frustrating." She responded. I watched as she then got up, and walked away, but not before grabbing a package.

"I wonder what she has in that?"

* * *

"So why'd they come this time?" Kazuma asked, his eyes close. The teenager seemed confident and relaxed, but inside emotions where whirling around, anger, hatred slight confusion? Kazuma pushed the last feeling away. 

"You." Kimishima stated simply, while looking out of the corner of his eye. The driver had spotted a familiar looking vehicle; one that just happned to belong to H.O.L.Y..

"It's on.."

* * *

Okay well now that you've read review. Peace out. 


End file.
